Joyeux Noël Deku
by Heirisha
Summary: J'ai écrit cette fic à Noël. Le Wonder duo profitant tant bien que mal de cette fête pour partager un moment intime après leurs obligations de super héros au top du classement.


24 décembre 22h28

Tel un sac de patates, Izuku se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Sale de sueur, de sang et de boue, il pensait au lendemain. Plus précisément à la machine à laver qui allait engloutir son costume et le plaid qu'il vient de dégueulasser à l'instant. "Kacchan sera furax de voir les dégâts", pensa t-il en ricanant nerveusement. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui ... n'aurait-il pas dû être rentré depuis belle lurette ? "Uuuuh ... Kacchaaaan !" C'est à ce moment qu'a surgi une petite plainte qui portait en elle les douleurs musculaires, la fatigue de la journée et le manque subtil de la présence de son râleur préféré. C'était le réveillon de Noël, il était seul, sale et amoché ... trop faible pour se concocter un repas, trop tard pour se faire livrer des pizzas ... probablement.

Ses blessures n'étaient que des égratignures et contusions ordinaires d'une fin de patrouille qui avait fini en couille. Plusieurs bandes de voleurs avaient décidé d'exploiter la journée avec le moins de policiers sur le terrain pour faire leurs braquages aux quatre coins de la ville, du coup, avec pas mal de collègues ils avaient dû se partager les différentes zones attaquées et comme One For All le rendait sacrément efficace, il avait pratiquement dû faire le boulot de dix personnes à lui tout seul en un temps record de deux heures et quarante trois minutes top chrono. Et j'insiste sur le "top chrono" car comme chaque année Monoma avait lancé des paris avec leurs collègues pour savoir quel timing allait faire "Le Grand Deku" en cette journée d'alerte rouge ! Malgré les sermons initiaux de Iida et de Yaoyorozu, tout le monde avait fini par adopter cette tradition de Noël, même Kacchan, qui généralement profitait de l'occasion pour tenter de dépasser son compagnon au niveau de la quantité des vilains coffrés et au niveau de la rapidité. Et bien sûr à chaque année les scores étaient tellement serrés qu'il était impossible de prévoir à l'avance laquelle des deux twin stars gagnerait la compétition.

Or cette année, Kacchan était de corvée pour la paperasse avec Yaoyorozu et avait donc un planning tout à fait différent de celui de Izuku qui jamais n'aurais imaginé le voir rentrer après lui. La situation l'avait rendu un peu mélancolique et l'adrénaline qui retombait avait tendance à mettre ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il regrettait un peu que Inko, sa maman chérie, n'habite pas à Tokyo, mais à Shizuoka dans l'appartement où elle avait toujours vécu depuis son mariage avec Hisashi Midoriya. Peut être avait-il réussi à rentrer cette année ? Peut être étaient-ils en train de fêter Noël avec les voisins en s'imbibant de saké ... connaissant la mère de Kacchan elle serait en train de faire des compétitions de jeux à boire avec son père Hisashi et la vieille Sasahara, vétérane encore imbattue à ce jour. Et bien sûr Inko et Masaru seraient en train de jouer tranquillement au shôji en papotant gentiment malgré le chaos provoqué par les autres. Si au moins elle avait été là, il aurait pu raconter les exploits de sa journée à quelqu'un. C'était quand il arrivait à se poser un moment qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point Inko et sa douceur lui manquaient.

23h46

Un bruits de clés qui s'enfonça dans la serrure. Le jeune homme aux boucles vertes sortit de sa semi torpeur pour entendre un "tadaima" familier. Un grand homme blond aux pupilles rouges encadrées par de belles cernes vint se mettre à sa hauteur et lui tapota le postérieur qui dans la position où il s'était avachi, était vaguement proéminent.

"Aïe, Kacchan, j'ai mal aux fesses, arrête." Pleurnicha t-il entre le rire et les larmes, tentant de changer de position. Une main rugueuse et chaude vint encadrer une joue emplie de tâches de rousseur. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec un bon mélange de douceur et d'assurance juste avant que Ground zero constate effaré :  
"T'es vraiment dans un piteux état ... je peux tellement pas te laisser seul un moment que tu finis en serpillière."  
"Désolé, j'ai rempli le canapé de terre et de sang"  
"C'toi qui lavera ça de toute façon" grogne le plus âgé des deux. "Hey ... ça te dirait un petit bain avant d'aller au lit ?"  
"Je suis tellement crevé et j'ai même pas mangé, Kacchan ..."  
"J'avoue que moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu de vrai repas depuis ce midi ... ce soir j'ai eu droit à une pomme par contre."  
"Chanceuuuuux ! Je suis en train de m'auto-digérer, moi !"  
"Bon, je te fais des crêpes aux champignons alors"  
Izuku commença à saliver tellement, qu'un filet de bave jaillit soudainement en remplacement de toute phrase qu'il aurait voulu formuler. Avec honte, il s'essuya le menton et pendant que son homme s'affairait aux fourneaux, il se traîna tant bien que mal à table.  
Le repas fut rapidement prêt et rapidement gobé.

Voyant que Izuku galérait à se lever, Katsuki prit les choses en main, ou plutôt son Deku dans les amena sa montagne de muscles tuméfiée dans la salle de bain et la déshabilla avec précaution, évitant de coincer la fermeture éclair dans la peau du dos déjà assez dolorante. Pendant ce temps la baignoire commença à se remplir d'eau raisonnablement chaude et de bain moussant à la lavande. Alors qu'Izuku entrait doucement dans l'eau, Kacchan sortit quelques instants de la pièce pour en revenir avec une demi douzaine de bougies parfumées aux senteurs variées et non assorties. Il les alluma toutes et éteignit l'ampoule du plafond, créant ainsi une ambiance intime que le couple avait rarement l'occasion d'expérimenter au quotidien.

Tout habillé et armé d'un gant de toilette, Katsuki s'installa auprès de la baignoire sur un tabouret afin de laver la crasse de son amant. Bien sûr, il ne put réprimer sa nature brusque qu'en partie, provoquant quelques couinements réguliers de la part du brun.

"Uhn ... Kacchann ... ah ... comment se fait-il que tu sois rentré aussi tard aujourd'hui ? Tu as eu un ... ahn ... un pépin ou il y avait beaucoup de paperasse par rapport à d'habitude ?"  
"Oh ... on a toujours pas fini en fait ... disons que cette année on a pas du tout chômé du coup ouais, tout le côté administratif est à la traîne ... et si je dois être honnête c'est vraiment le champ de prédilection de quat'yeux ça ... tu pourras le remercier demain d'ailleurs !"  
"Ah ? Pour ... ouch ... pourquoi ?"  
"Disons que Todoroki, Iida et Yoarashi sont venus nous arrêter Yaoyorozu, Aoyama et moi. Queue de cheval était déchaînée comme pas possible ... FRANCHEMENT SI SON COPAIN L'AVAIT PAS CHOPÉE PAR LA PEAU DU CUL J'AURAIS PÉTÉ UN CÂBLE !"  
Tentant de calmer son Explodo-boy, Izuku dévia la conversation sur un sujet plus léger et mondain :  
"Oh ! Tant qu'on en parle ... tu crois vraiment que Yaomomo et Todoroki sont en relation polyamoureuse avec Yoarashi ? Ils parlent rarement de leur couple mais les voir interagir tous les trois avec une telle complicité parfois ça peut prêter à confusion. Je veux pas juger, mais je ne suis pas habitué à ce cas de figure. Les trois sont mes ... NOS amis ! Et j'ai peur de commettre des indélicatesses et en même temps c'est pas mes oignons et ..." Le rythme des paroles d'Izuku s'était accéléré dans un marmonnement stressé et agaçant pour le blondinet qui aboya un "ASSEZ !" envoyant d'abord le gant de toilette à la figure de son chéri puis faisant exploser ses paumes vaguement moites de sueur à la nitroglycérine et d'eau. Izuku se tut. Un rire à l'unisson fit écho dans la pièce d'eau.  
"Si le demi bâtard a décidé qu'à trois leur relation était plus satisfaisante, on s'en accommodera. C'est leur choix et c'est à eux de décider s'ils veulent nous en faire part ou non. Tant qu'ils en parlent pas, ça ne nous regarde pas. Et dans tous les cas, je sais que eux, ils font c'qu'ils veulent mais moi, je suis pas prêt de te partager avec qui que ce soit."  
Le symbole de la paix attrapa Ground zero par le nez et avec un ton moqueur il lui dit :  
"Oooooh, mais c'est qu'il est possessif le petit Kacchaaan" Sur ce, il se fit mordre la main par celui qu'il venait de chambrer.  
"Même pas mal." Rétorqua Izuku se tenant le membre qui arborait une jolie trace de dents apparente.  
"ESPÈCE DE COUI-" Bakugou s'autocensura et commença à chatouiller son compagnon sans pitié, ignorant ostensiblement le fait que le sol de la salle de bain se transformait petit à petit en marécage. Lorsque les deux se retrouvèrent trempés de la tête aux pieds et hors de souffle, Deku commença à déshabiller Kacchan sans lui demander son avis. Le blond se laissa faire, sachant pertinemment que de un, ils étaient trop crevés pour avoir un vrai rapport sexuel ce soir et de deux ... avoir un rhume pendant les fêtes de fin d'années était contre productif et fastidieux.

Les deux se lavèrent mutuellement en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure hésitant sortit de la gorge de Katsuki. Une mélodie que Izuku connaissait vaguement se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles, d'abord hésitante et tremblotante. Kacchan n'était pas vraiment le type de gars qui poussait la chansonnette face à un public ... même pour son compagnon c'était la toute première fois qu'il l'entendait chanter.

De sa voix un peu roque que les hésitations poussaient vers des craquelures aiguës, des mots en un anglais un peu charcuté par l'accent japonais jaillirent ... de son âme pensa Izuku.

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you "

Katsuki ne chantait ni juste ni faux, c'était prononcé tout bas, parfois ponctué de déglutitions et ça suffisait à secouer Izuku plus qu'un raz de marée.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you"

Le volume augmenta progressivement et l'assurance d'Explodo King avec. Les iris émeraude se noyaient dans une mer rubis brûlante qui ne le lâcherait jamais, il en avait la certitude.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you."

De manière presque automatique Izuku attrapa les lèvres de son homme avec les siennes dans un baiser ému et désespéré, ivre de fatigue et d'amour, ses mains assoiffées de la peau de Kacchan. Son Kacchan. Celui auquel il avait appartenu avant même de comprendre le sens du mot "amour".

"Oiy ! Calme-toi le tigre ! Je t'ai pas chanté ça pour que tu me dévores ou quoi ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est tous les deux morts de fatigue et que ce soir on fera rien de ce genre ?"  
Dans un grognement enfantin, Izuku murmura un petit "T'es injuste Kacchan ..." tout en acquiesçant et sortant de la douche pour s'essuyer.

01h54

Une fois habillés et enfouis sous les draps de leur lit king size, ils succombèrent quasi instantanément à l'éreintement de cette journée bien remplie pour l'un que pour l'autre.  
Enlacés dans la pénombre, l'un d'eux prononça sereinement "Joyeux Noël Deku".

Notes:

Ceci est un cadeau pour les membres du Discord Bakudeku français. (Je n'ai taggué que les membres ayant un compte AO3 à ma connaissance, mais les autres ... c'est pour vous aussi Eratruc (sur Twitter), Maï (sur Twitter), (sur Instagram) etc. Si vous voulez être tagguées manifestez-vous.

La chanson c'est "I can't help falling in love with you" de Elvis Presley.  
Toutefois ce sont les covers de Kurt Hugo Schneider (KHS), celle de Twenty one pilots, celle de Joseph Vincent et celle de Zayn qui ont tourné en boucle lors de la rédaction de mon histoire.  
Je vous les recommande vivement toutes les quatre.


End file.
